A new change !
by Mimmy
Summary: Jack Aubrey wir auf eine neue Mission geschickt! Er soll eine Kolonie der Briten verteidigen-- doch schon auf der Überfahrt nach Port Minkuia fängt der ärger an...... g Es wird so ab Chap 6 Slash geben...g Es bleibt aber auch dann PG13...
1. Default Chapter

Hah- also, endlich habe ich es fertig gebracht mal wat anderes als Fluch der Karibik zu schreiben...... hoffentlich gelingts mir auch.......  
  
DiSCLAIMER: Das ist net mir.....!  
  
Es war ein schöner klarer Morgen, Lucky Jack stand auf einem der vielen Kais im Hafen und sog tief die frische Seeluft ein.  
  
Er genoss es einmal an Land sein zu dürfen, auch wenn er immer eine Seeratte sein würde. Jedoch bezweifelte er, dass er noch lange festen Grund unter den Füßen haben würde, denn sein Vorgesetzter Michael Andrews hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen – und dass sicher nicht weil er mit ihm zu Mittag essen wollte – nein- dazu kannte er Andrews zu gut.  
  
Nun musste er sich wohl oder übel auf den Weg zu dessen Villa machen, noch einmal lies er seinen Blick über die ruhige stahlblaue See wandern, bevor er dann kehrt machte und in Richtung Stadt verschwand.  
  
„Guten morgen Captain Aubrey."  
  
„Guten morgen, Sir!"  
  
„Bitte, nehmt Platz!", mit einer Geste deutete Andrews auf den Stuhl der seinem gegenüberstand.  
  
Als Jack sich gesetzt hatte und seinen Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll anblickte, eröffnete dieser ihm gleich dass, was er erwartet hatte.  
  
„Aubrey, ich weis, ihr seid gerade erst von eurer letzten Mission zurück - aber ihr seid das Beste was unsere Navy zu bieten hat!"  
  
Jack verdrehte, ohne das Andrews es sah die Augen- schon wieder er! Manchmal wünschte er sich er wäre ein ganz normaler Bürger, mit einer Familie, einem Haus und... einer ganz normalen Arbeit..... seufzend hörte er dann weiter zu... vielleicht war die Mission wenigstens Interessant........  
  
„Wir haben beschlossen euch auf eine unsere Kolonien zu schicken, ihr werdet wie gewohnt mit der HMS Surprise segeln- allerdings müsst ihr stark aufrüsten, Munition und lange Kanonen sind in diesen Wassern unverzichtbar! Port Minkuia bietet euch nicht nur einen Feind da- die Franzosen sind der eine Teil, die Piraten sind der andere."  
  
Jack war erfreut, es würde eine spannende, wenn auch gefährliche Mission werden. "Und wo genau liegt die Insel, Sir?", wollte er noch wissen.  
  
„In der Karibik, etwa 34 Grad östlich von Jamaika, genaueres weis ich auch nicht."  
  
„Oh, dass macht nichts, dass werde ich schon finden, Jamaika bin ich schon oft genug angelaufen wie ihr wisst. Wann sollen wir auslaufen ?"  
  
„Sobald wie möglich. Allein in den letzten drei Wochen wurde die Insel fünfmal angegriffen, man konnte sich immer noch knapp verteidigen, doch bei dem letzten Angriff durch die Franzosen wäre die Festung beinahe gefallen. Ich bitte euch Aubrey, macht da unten keine Experimente. Ich will euch nicht verlieren, ihr seit zu wertvoll für unsere Navy! Passt auf euch auf- und auf eure Jungs auch! Guten Tag Captain Aubrey."  
  
Jack nickte und verabschiedete sich dann ebenso.  
  
Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg um den Teil der Mannschaft zusammen zu suchen, der nicht an Bord der Surprise geblieben war.  
  
Da er seine Jungs nur zu gut kannte wusste er wo sie sich aufhielten.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit war er an seinem Ziel angekommen. Er öffnete die hölzerne Türe und sofort kam ihm eine Duftwolke von Tabakrauch und Alkohol entgegen.  
  
Als Jack die Kneipe betreten hatte, dauerte es keine 10 Sekunden uns seine Männer standen stramm. Er eröffnete ihn dass sie sich an Bord begeben müssten und erzählte ihnen von der neuen Aufgabe.  
  
Als alle an Bord waren, kamen die Matrosen nur mürrisch und verärgert Jacks Befehlen nach.  
  
Als dieser die Schnauze voll hatte, platzte ihm der Kragen:"Was soll diese Disziplinlosigkeit? Wie segeln für England, unser Heimatland, dass ist nun mal so, und wenn wir den Befehl bekommen auszulaufen, dann haben wir dass zu akzeptieren, egal ob wir eine Woche oder ein ganzes Jahr an Land waren. Keinem gefällt es dass wir hier schon wieder fort müssen, mir auch nicht, dass könnt ihr mir glauben, doch dass ist noch lange kein Grund dafür, sich mir gegenüber so zu verhalten wie ihr es gerade tut!"  
  
Die Männer wussten dass sie jetzt besser vorsichtig zu sein hatten, ihr Captain war ein fairer und netter Mann, wenn er einmal böse war, dann richtig.  
  
Als sich Jack wieder beruhigt hatte besann er sich darauf weiter die Befehle zu schmettern. Mit einem innerlichen grinsen nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass seine Ansprache von vorhin gefruchtet hatte – alle Leute erfüllten ihre Aufgaben zügig und Gewissenhaft, so wie er es von ihnen gewohnt war.  
  
Als es dann zu Dämmern begann, war die Surprise zu einem gefährlichen Kriegsschiff aufgerüstet und zum auslaufen bereit.  
  
Die Segel wurden gehisst und bald war das Schiff am Horizont verschwunden.  
  
Schnell musste Jack feststellen, dass er vermehrt auf Riffe und Untiefen achten musste, denn durch das erhöhte Gewicht durch die Kanonen und die Kugeln für diese, hatte sein Schiff einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Tiefgang.  
  
Nach etwa einer Woche auf See, sollte dass für ihn ein echtes Problem werden.  
  
Der Tag war noch jung und überall türmten sich Nebelbänke auf, langsam glitt die Surprise durch dass seichte Wasser der Karibik. Alles war still, idyllisch und friedlich.  
  
Plötzlich nahm Jack jedoch in seinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr.  
  
Umgehend drehte er sich um, er sah ein Schiff dass mit vollen Segeln auf das seine zuhielt, es sah aus wie ein Handelsschiff, doch Jack meinte schwere Geschütze erkannt zu haben.  
  
Franzosen waren dass nicht, dessen war er sich sicher, doch vorsichtshalber lies er sich von Hollom, der von der Mannschaft als Sündenbock abgestempelt worden war, sein Fernglas bringen.  
  
Er mochte diesen Mann irgendwie, er war so eine Art Kindersatz für ihn, John Hollom war so hilflos und er tat ihm halt leid. Wo er konnte half Jack ihm.  
  
Er beauftragte John für einen Moment dass Steuer zu übernehmen, damit er sich vergewissern konnte, was es mit dem Schiff, dass sich ihnen stetig näherte, auf sich hatte.  
  
Erstaunt darüber, dass er von jemandem Vertrauen geschenkt bekam, machte sich Hollom vergnügt daran, dass Schiff zu übernehmen.  
  
Lange und eingehend studierte Jack das andere, kleinere Schiff, es war seltsam, keiner der Mannschaft hielt sich an Deck auf, soweit er erkennen konnte. Es war als würde es von Geisterhand gesteuert.  
  
Der Captain konnte zu seinem Entsetzen jedoch auch erkennen, dass dieses Schiff stark bewaffnet war.  
  
Egal wie sich die Situation momentan darstellte, langsam wurde ihm das unheimlich. Er befahl seinen Männern volle Segel zu setzen, damit sie mit voller Kraft voraus fahren könnten.  
  
Viele Männer tuschelten, sie hatten wohl Angst, dass John ihnen Unglück bringen würde, wieder wurde Jack wütend, man führte seine Befehle schon wieder nicht zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit aus, und überhaupt Hollom war ein Ausgezeichneter Steuermann- dass hatte er schon hunderte Male bewiesen.  
  
„Jetzt macht endlich ihr Kielschweine, oder ihr schrubbt noch heute dass Deck!", brüllte er zu seiner Mannschaft. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, tat sich etwas auf dem anderen Schiff. Jack hatte es die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten und er musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass es rasch zu ihnen aufschoss.  
  
Als die beiden Schiffe um nunmehr weniger als 500 Meter getrennt waren, hisste das mysteriöse Schiff eine schwarze Flagge......  
  
Welche Nation hatte eine schwarze Flagge? Captain Aubrey dachte nach----  
  
Es gab keine! Nach einer Weile dämmerte es ihm dann allerdings: Das waren Piraten!  
  
Diese hinterlistigen, feigen Geschöpfe, griffen ihn doch tatsächlich aus dem Hinterhalt an, sofort befahl er die Kanonen klar zu machen, dann sprang er hinunter zu Hollom auf das Steuerdeck.  
  
„ Sir?", meinte John zurückhaltend und wollte gerade Jack wieder als Steuer lassen, doch dieser verneinte.  
  
„ Nein Hollom, diese Aufgabe ist die eure. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ihr nicht verflucht seit, ihr macht eure Sache gut, ich werde euch lotsen, dann kann nichts schief gehen."  
  
Das hatte Johns Selbstbewusstsein gut getan, Jack wusste dass, deswegen hatte er es schließlich auch gesagt.  
  
Er lehnte sich über die Reling um nachzusehen was die Piraten hinter ihm vor hatten.  
  
Erschrocken sah er, dass das Schiff auf Backbordseite längsseits luvte, es würde sie rammen und ihnen selbst kein Ziel bieten.  
  
Jack sah an der Bordwand hinunter, wenige Meter unter sich konnte er einige Steinbrocken erkennen, ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Surprise sich nun in einer natürlichen Falle befand: Sie hatte zuviel Tiefgang um im noch seichteren Wasser vor den Piraten davon zu segeln, sie mussten aus dieser Passage raus sein, bevor die Piraten nahe genug waren um Feuer zu geben.  
  
„ Kurs halten Hollom! Männer an die Geschütze!", schmetterte Jack.  
  
Wieder drehte sich er um, um zu sehen wie viel Abstand die Surprise noch zu den Freibeutern hatte... erleichtert stellte er fest dass der Vorsprung seines Schiffs nicht noch weiter geschmolzen war.........  
  
So, dass wars erst mal--- ich hoffe er's war so einiger maßen erträglich! Mit Räschtchrraibfählern müst iar bai mia laiter imma räschnen ! Sorry ! Ok—bis denne mol- ich denke bis morgeng 


	2. About Jonas

Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat...hatte einfach keine Zeit!

DISCLAIMER: Net mir!

Mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn gab der Captain John Hollom die Steuerbefehle. Der junge Mann war etwas unruhig, aber er meisterte seine Aufgabe gut.

Die ganze Mannschaft hatte sich um das Steuerdeck herum versammelt. Sie tuschelten und starrten Hollom an, welchem dadurch nur noch unbehaglicher wurde.

Plötzlich brüllte Jack: „Das hat keinen Sinn mehr, wir müssen uns Stellen, wir müssen kämpfen! Ladet die Kanonen!"

Erneut wurden John böse Blicke zugeworfen und einige der Männer meinten ´Da sieht ma es wieder...! Der Jonas:::!´

Doch bald war die Surprise fertig zum Gefecht, und man wartete nur noch auf die Befehle von Jack.

Dieser schien momentan einen Plan zu schmieden. Er stand immer noch an der Reling und starrte auf das Piratenschiff, welches nun nahe genug war um Feuer zu geben. Jack wusste nicht was er jetzt tun konnte.

Er musste wenden, egal wie, denn das Wasser wurde immer seichter.

Unruhig trat John auf einem Bein auf und ab, er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen, er wusste dass sie die Surprise wenden mussten, und er wusste auch eine Möglichkeit, aber diese war riskant und wenn es schief laufen würde dann...........

Plötzlich schmetterte er los, so laut er konnte,: „ Lasst den rechten Anker fallen!"

Verwundert drehten sich alle zu ihm um, Captain Aubrey hatte sich nun gerührt und kam auf ihn zu:" Was meintet ihr gerade, Hollom?"

Leicht errötet stammelte er:" Ich denke dass hätte sicher einen Überraschungseffekt, Sir."

Anerkennet nickte Jack seinen Männern zu :" Lasst den Anker auf der Steuerbordseite fallen!"

Schnell wurde der Befehl ausgeführt und die Surprise legte eine Abrupte Wendung hin.

Nun befand man sich mit den Piraten auf gleicher Ebene. Schon sehr bald waren die beiden Schiffe in ein heftiges Gefecht verwickelt.

Nach etlichen Stunden stellte sich dann die Surprise als Sieger heraus.

Man ließ die noch lebenden Piraten unter Deck in die Brigg sperren, jene anderen auf Seiten des Gegners welche dieses Gefecht nicht überlebt hatten, warf man den Haien zum Fraß vor.

Die Piraten würden in Port Minkuia, früher oder später gehängt werden!

Doch nun war es Zeit von vielen, ja, zu vielen guten Seemännern die stets für ihr Vaterland gedient hatten Abschied zu nehmen.

Captain Aubrey fand selbst nicht die richtigen Worte, er war zwar einiges gewöhnt, aber ein solch bestialisches Morden war selbst ihm fremd....... die leblosen Körper einiger Soldaten waren zum Teil so entstellt, dass man nur noch erahnen konnte, wer sie mal gewesen sein mussten.

Jack senkte seinen Blick sprach ein Gebet und gab dann Befehl seine alten Kumpanen der ewigen See zu übergeben.

Nachdenklich legte sich der Captain an diesem Abend in sein Bett....er dachte daran wie viele Männer er schon hatte sterben sehen, wie oft er selbst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.... war dies das Leben? Bestand das Leben tatsächlich nur aus Krieg, Trauer und...

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe! John Hollom bat um Einlass!

„Captain, wir haben Land in sicht, etwa drei Meilen voraus!"

Oktaria : Mich überrascht es dass jemand diese Story mögen kann ! Oh man... sie hat nen kleinen hauch Fluch der Karibik in sich wie du ja bestimmt dieses Chap gemerkt hast ! Aber dass kommt glaub ich net mehr vor ! Naja, ich hoffe du magst dieses kleine 2. Chap ! Ich werde jetzt schneller updaten..... weil ich endlich wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe !


End file.
